Missing Nurse
Hello, My name is Jacob, I live in a small town in North Carolina. I'm 16 and I live with my older sister Olivia. We have lived here for about 2 years. Olivia is 17, and we live together as roomates; we don't act like siblings at all really. Our parents are both alcholics, and we had decided to live alone when their drinking habits took the best of them away. Things have been very difficult since we both still go to school. Olivia works part time in a coffe shop and I work in a comicbook store; it's not much money, but it works. One day after another, same routine every day; Wake up early, go to school, go to the store, work, get home, Sleep, Same again. It's a routine I've gotten used to now. Today is friday, And it's the same as always. I passed the bakery, an alleyway, and a hospital. The hospital isn't open anymore, it closed years before we moved here. How do I know you may ask? I often visited this city when I was young, and my mother, long before she had Olivia, Worked there. I've never been inside, though I feel so familiar with it, as if I have been inside a million of times. I continued walking after I had gazed at the large building, since it was getting late. As I walked a piece of paper came with the wind and landed by my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of the hospital and there was text, like it was a page from some newspaper. It read; After the huge bur------ 3 nurses went missing and do--t-rs, cops has found two b-dies of the nurses and the - doctors were found, Tough one nurse's body was never f----''.Then the article had ended. I felt shivers down my spine. Everyone's body had been found but one nurse? it was quite confusing really. Feeling watched, I look behind me and saw no one. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a cold one, it didn't even feel like a hand, But a few bones formed as a hand, though covered with rubber. I looked at my shoulder but once again saw nothing. Feeling uneasy I continued walking home. Things were getting weirder and weirder. A week had passed since the incident and every time I passed the hospital the same thing had happened; more reports about the burning hospital and missing nurse; cold rubber-bone hands. Today, however, something was different. This time I felt the right side of my face burn, not really fire-burnt, but the right half of my face was very, very hot. Feeling curious, I walked into the hospital. Objects looked dusty but everything was in place, as if there was never any flames. I looked over at a door, to see it half ripped off. I walked into a room assuming was a operating theatre. I walked over to the table-like bed and looked at the equipment lying by it. ''"Welcome child. How may I help you?" A gentle female voice said. I turned, feeling alarmed. There stood a woman by the table, working out a few papers by the looks of it. I couldn't see her whole face because she was facing a wall. She had brown hair and what seemed to be golden eyes. She was wearing a face mask and a nurse uniform, light blue. Her hair was braided into a thick braid, the top of her hair, once again, gold. Her eye moved over to look at me "Well? can you speak?" "Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring her question. "The hospital is abandoned." "I know. But this is my home, and my work. It's where I rest in my pieces you see." She smiled a gentle smile. She was creeping me out. "My name was formerly Amanda, but just call me 'Nurse' or 'Missing Amiya'." '' Turning to face me, I saw she had a huge burn on the right side of her face and I also noticed she only had one eye. I slowly backed away, feeling even more terrified. She chuckled at that. "''Most people are afraid of the doctor, but you are afraid of his assistant" she smiled once again, though I could barely see it through her mask, I saw it through her eye. Her eye became half lidded, And she grabbed a needle, as well as a scalpel. She took a step closer to me, and another, and another, and another. She was now right in front of me, I was paralyzed with fear. "This will only hurt for a second, Don't worry child." She inserted the large needle into my chest, in my heart. The pain was unbelievable, but she covered my mouth, so my screams just became muffled mumbles. I could feel her boney fingers through her rubber gloves right on my lips. My heart was slowing down, and I finally passed out. When I woke up a heart was carved onto my chest, my chest was a bloody mess. I couldn't feel anything though, no pain, no anything. I looked around and once again, saw Missing Amiya. Her golden eye was looking at a blood filled needle. I looked over at the tools the probably have been using and saw everything was a bloody mess, scalpels were everywhere as well as all the other tools. She suddenly noticed that I was awake. "Good morning to you child." She smiled. This time she wasn't just wearing the uniform, She was wearing a hooded jacket; hood on, mask on, gloves off. Her boney fingers didn't even look like they had skin; mostly just a skeleton hand. Once again, I was unable to speak, so simply stared at her. "May I know your name?" "Jacob" I said quickly. She nodded and wrote it on a little flask with liquid in it. "What's in there?" I asked, quickly regretting the question after asking it. "Your blood." She answered calmly. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked. She stayed quiet, but after a while she shrugged. "Jacob, may I ask how long you have lived here with your sister?" She walked over to the operation table I was lying on. "How did you know?" I asked back. "Answer me." She demanded. "Two years." she nodded and took a scalpel and a napkin, and cleaning the scalpel. "I see, I see. May I ask how long your parents have been alcoholics?" S''he asked, I was confused, How did she know all of this? "Since I was five." she nodded once again. ''"I hope you know it's my job to find out more about you. As a nurse It's my duty to know what's up." S''he stared at the scalpel. ''"But I'm not sick or anything?" I raised both my eyebrows. She chuckled "I know, I'm just doing research on you." ''Still staring at the metallic mini knife she was holding, I saw the blood was all cleaned off. She put it away, and picked up another. ''"I've been around for 19 years. That's how long this hospital has been like this. I was simply a murderous nurse who loved seeing people in pain. I just loved how they would pray to God that they would live, but it never worked. However, when this place started burning, I died. But while the other nurses and doctors went to heaven, I never deserved my angel wings, so I stayed." '' She explained. My face went pale; I realized she was going to torture me until I asked to be killed. She chuckled "''Don't worry, I'll do it slowly and nicely, I'm just going to clean the tools, then after the painkiller effect has stopped I'll start. Just you wait, Jacob." S''he gently smiled and continued cleaning. I looked at my hands which were bound by a metal band. 'I'm so dead' I thought to myself. Slowly, I felt pain in my chest, deep horrible pain. I groaned and gave out hurt moans, but just Amiya smirked and put away the napkin. Slowly grabbing a sharp scalpel, she positioned it on the middle on my chest, letting it dig deep into my flesh, and opening up my chest and stomach to her. I started gagging, I almost puked if it wasn't for her putting a thick layer of duct tape on my mouth. She started to destroy pieces of my stomach, making it into small pieces. Cutting it. It was so painful. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to scream to bad, she removed my skin fully, using a pair of scissors. The pain was worse then ever and the blood was everywhere. She had a gentle smile on her face "''You have a very nice insides dear Jacob" This was horrible, how did I not die?! I didn't understand it. S he took another scalpel, this time to my neck. She scratched out the flesh and giggled at my never ending tears . "If you want me to stop, Tell me to." She smiled once again. She moved her hand to my heart and looked me in the eye. Beneath my breath and the duct tape, I whispered "Please, just kill me." She grabbed my heart, and crushed it. I awoke in my home. Everything was normal; I had no scars, and everything looked fine, until I saw my chest. Someone had drawn a heart with a scalpel and had written, 'I'll come back soon Jacob, I had fun' I'm happy to still be alive, But i just can't believe what happened. It was obviously real, But it doesn't feel like it, it feels like a nightmare. I can't seem to forget her eye, or how gentle her voice was, even when she was cutting me open. I'm not sure I'll live much longer, so wish me luck. Please, Never walk near an abandoned hospital; I don't want this to happen to more people. ---- Written by Regrets501 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story